Wisteria Lane
by Devil vs. Angel
Summary: Hey guys, cannot think of summary, but we warn you that there is attempted suicide!
1. Prologue

**Hey Ya'll,**

**Devil vs. Angel here, this is our first story under this penname. Anyways, please read and review!**

**Devil vs. Angel**

A lot has happened on Wisteria Lane; Gabby left Carlos for John the gardener, Susan and Julie moved in with Mike… finally! My husband mysteriously left town one night without Zach; the police are in pursuit of him because they know now that he was the one to kill Deirdre. Edie Britt finally found the man for her…. Carlos Solis! Rex and Bree finally sent Andrew away for good, this time to military school, where he'll be for the next year and a half, and finally, Lynette and Tom took some much needed vacation time away from the kids! Yes, Wisteria Lane was indeed a heavenly place, that is, until Felicia was found dead!

End of chapter, yes, we know it's too short! Sad we know, but if you want more just review and tell us!

Love Ya All,

Devil vs. Angel


	2. Downhill

**Hey Everybody,**

**All those who reviewed demanded a second chapter, so here it is!**

**Love Ya,**

**Devil vs. Angel**

**P.S. Go re-read the first chapter, we made some major changes to reflect the season finale! Also, this chapter was written by Devil because Angel was busy with math homework! Tootles!**

"John, walk up!" Gabrielle Solis yelled, while shaking John awake.

"What is it?" Jon asked groggily.

"It's the baby…. I think," The eight-month pregnant Gabrielle said, paling.

"What?" John shouted in excitement and fear.

"I think I'm having the baby!" Gabrielle snapped, between clenched teeth.

"Okay, I'll go and get the car," John said, getting out of bed and throwing on a robe.

"No! I want an ambulance. I actually want to make it to the hospital in one piece," Gabrielle commanded.

"I'll call 911 then," John replied, picking up the phone and dialing.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The emergency dispatcher asked politely.

"Umm…. My girlfriend is having a baby, and umm… she needs an ambulance," John said, as Gabrielle let out an ear-splitting scream.

"Okay, we'll send one right away," the operator told him kindly.

"Thanks," John replied, hanging up.

"John!" Gabrielle screeched, "The baby is coming!"

"Now?" John asked frightfully.

"Yes, now!" Gabby yelled.

"I don't know how to deliver a baby," John told her.

"Well, I guess you'll learn!" Gabby replied painfully.

Susan sat bolt upright in bed, sweating heavily. "Hon, what's wrong?" Mike asked, immediately sitting up next to her.

"I-I… had that dream again," Susan told him.

"The one with Zach?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, he killed you again, but this time I was holding a baby in my arms," Susan replied, tearfully.

"Susan, I'm sure it doesn't mean anything," Mike told her, stroking her back reassuringly.

"Yeah, that's what you said, right before I had the dream that one of my friends was a widow. The low and behold, Rex is dead," Susan said, crying into Mike's shoulder.

"Well, I promise you I won't let you're vision come true," Mike said reassuringly.

"Even the part with the baby?" Susan asked hopefully.

"Susan! Are you serious!" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I kind of want to have another baby," Susan said, kissing Mike deeply, Mike returned the kiss.

Bree sat in her bed, flipping through her wedding album, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Mom?" Danielle asked hesitantly, "Are you alright?"

It had been five months since Rex's passing, and Danielle doubted that her mother was over it yet, even though, in truth, Danielle wasn't over it either.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm fine," Bree said, quickly wiping the tears away and flashing her daughter her fake smile.

"Well, you don't look fine," Danielle said.

"I'm fine, now, please go back to bed," Bree pleaded.

"Mom, don't you remember I was going to spend the night at Julie's tonight," Danielle replied.

"Oh, right, have a great time, I'll see you in the morning," Bree said, absently flipping through the photo album.

"Love you mom," Danielle said, kissing her mother on the cheek before traipsing out of the house.

An hour after Danielle left, Bree got up and walked to the kitchen, she grabbed a steak knife, and began to cut little gashes in her arms. Bree had been doing this on and off since Rex died, but she had never let it get too out of hand because she still wanted her kids to have at least one parent left. After about five minutes of slitting her arms, Bree walked to the sink, and got a damp washcloth, bathing her wounds with it before putting numerous gauze pads on. Bree soon felt faint, and plummeted towards the floor, hitting her head on the sink in the process. Bree was unconscious, and nobody was there to help her.

Carlos lay awake at night thinking of the woman he pushed away, the love of his life, and his wife…… Gabrielle. Sure, he was happy with Edie, but Edie didn't comfort him the way that Gabby had. Of course, Edie was busier than Gabby, what with her job and everything, Carlos barely had time to see her let alone let her satisfy his needs. Gabby was always good at figuring out what and when Carlos wanted something, she never had to ask him she just knew, while Edie constantly asked him.

When Carlos went to jail three years ago, Gabby had left him for their ex-gardener John! Carlos loathed John, but he couldn't do anything about it because Gabrielle and John had both gotten restraining orders against him during his prison sentence, and that really pissed Carlos off.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edie cooed, walking into the bedroom they shared.

"Nothing!" Carlos said, angrier than he intended.

"Can I help in any way?" Edie asked, going over to the bed and sitting in Carlos's lap, while kissing his neck.

"Well, that helps a little," Carlos replied, groaning.

"Yeah?" Edie asked, pulling his shirt off over his head.

"Yeah!" Carlos, almost shouted, but he was shushed by Edie's tongue entering his mouth.

Just then, the phone started to ring.

Lynette lay on the beach in Tom's arms, watching the sun go down.

"This is perfect," Lynette told Tom seductively.

"Yeah, no kids, it's so peaceful," Tom said falling asleep.

"Yeah," Lynette agreed, kissing Tom deeply, immediately, Tom wasn't tired.

"Not here," Tom told Lynette.

"Why?" Lynette asked, "It's not like anyone will see us."

"So, I don't want to risk it," Tom replied, picking her up and carrying her back to their hotel room.

Just that second, after Tom deposited Lynette on the bed, the phone began to ring.

Felicia Tillman felt cold. She felt the life draining from her. Was this what death felt like? She looked up into the eyes of her killer. The eyes that were once warm and kind were no cold and hard.

"Please stop," Felicia begged.

"No! You lied to me!" The voice yelled, manically.

"Tell….. your dad……" Felicia never got to finish because she died at that moment.

"Tell my dad what?" The boy asked, beginning to cry. "What have I done?" He asked himself running from the house.

He ran and ran, and soon he found himself at the lake, he jumped in not intending to ever come out.

End of chapter, please review if you know what's good for ya'll! Did ya like it? Let us know! Anyways, TTFN!

**Love Ya All,**

**Devil vs. Angel**

**P.S. Was this long enough?**


End file.
